Give Me Love
by IndieAgalia
Summary: Ebba/ Rose is a kind of Half-Blood. She is called upon by Gandalf to help him in a quest to keep all of the soul's in, The Company of Thorin Oakenshield alive, before her time is up. Ebba/ Rose is strong, brave and true to her Gods. But, what happens when a certain young Dwarve wriggles his way into her heart? But, will she tell him who she really is and how long she has to live?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I don't own the storyline or the characters, except Ebba/ Rose

When I was young, people would tend to smother me with attention. I was the most beautiful. The most talented. The most innocent. Everyone loved me. Until they saw what I really was. A mutant. I was half mortal, half God. I was the blend of Heaven and Hell. My mother and father had five children; Arim, the eldest son, Byron, the second son, Maugrim, the third son, Kristopher, the fourth son, and then me. The only girl. Daddy's little sweetheart.

When I was fourteen, a pack of wolves wondered onto out small forest cottage. The blood was everywhere. I still remember the screams of utmost pain filling the air. My mother took me, to the Place of the Angels and begged the Gods for mercy. At first nothing happened. Then a blinding, bright light shone down at as from the Heaven's above. My mother and I were lifted to the skies.

When the light faded we found ourselves in the throne room of the Olympian Gods. They made my mother a deal. If they spared my life I would be destined to be one of their children. They would count on me to store a portion of each of their powers. I would defend a realm with those powers and when my time was done they would withdraw my powers and I would die. My mother agreed hesitantly. They mixed their blood, gold inchor. I was feeling entirely overwhelmed. The Gods told me to drink from the vile they poured their blood in. I drank it down quickly and I felt pain. Like I was being stabbed by a blunt knife over and over again. I felt power surging in my veins. I was screaming and thrashing, crying out for my mother.

Then, the pain stopped. I found my self in an abandoned field, nothing but dandelions and green grass. I was transported into Middle Earth, where I would defend the country against the utmost evil, Sauron.

Since that time I have lived for hundreds of years. Seeing the destruction and damage Men, Elves, Dwarves, Orks and Dragons could do. I would stand my ground upon them and fight with no care. I could not die, be injured or tortured. I developed friendships with powerful people, Kings, Queens, Wizards. The races started to call me, The Golden One. I think it was the influence of my golden hair. Even though I could not be injured, the scars of battle did indeed mark my body. Intricate designs of runes and images of the victorious.

Only one knows my true name. Gandalf The Grey.

Only he knows my true name is, Ebba Mercial.

To others I simply go by, Rose Quin.

It was a cool, damp night as I rode into The Shire. I had been here frequently to escape the real world I faced. I was called to a meeting as a favor to Gandalf. Apparently, Thorin Oakenshield was planning on taking on a dragon for his home, the great city of Erebor. I had taken the precautions of wearing clothes that covered my scars so that they wouldn't turn to me to defend them every time. Gandalf wanted me to save my strength for the most dangerous battles.

The Shire, was peaceful and all the noise I could hear was the footsteps of my black horse. I wore a black cloak over my ivory Goddess dress and my face was hidden from view. I had an advantage as I knew the Hobbit that was (unwillingly) hosting the gathering. I was quite excited to see his reaction to the Dwarves. It would be very amusing in my opinion. I laughed to myself as I tied my horse, Posideon (of course I would name him after the creator of horses) to a oak tree in the forest and left him the hay I had scavenged.

I hastened my pace knowing that I was already late for the gathering. I made sure that no one was following me and smiled to myself as I walked up the familiar hill. Poor, Bilbo, he wouldn't even have been expecting a eventful night. I arrived at the cozy little Hobbit hole. I walked into the garden smiling as I quickly made some of his petunias bloom. I walked towards the round, forest green door and chuckled at the mark on the door, glowing blue. I rang the bell. As I waited I heard the merry gathering inside organising a feast. I also found myself laughing at the complaints of the little Hobbit, whose home had been invaded. I knew he would be hating this. I rang the bell again, and heard the footsteps coming towards the door. The round, green door swung open, to reveal a stressed, dis-orientated hobbit, called Bilbo Baggins. I waited five second before I bursted out laughing. Once he heard my laugh, he smiled a dazzling smile, and ran into my awaiting arms.

"Rose, my home has been invaded by, Dwarves," Bilbo whispered into my black, traveling cloak. I smiled at him, pulling back to see his face, and kissed his forehead.

"Yes, I do hear that Bilbo, don't worry I'll make sure you have your food fully restocked before I go. Although, it seems a wizard is here too, huh?" I questioned, winking slyly at him. "C'mon, let's go make an entrance."

I walked through the sweet, endearing Hobbit hole, happy I didn't have to duck, like Gandalf. I peered around the corner and grinned, under my hood, at the sight. Thirteen dwarves sat around, Bilbo's dining table, all laughing and eating like they were going to die tomorrow. I chuckled at, Bilbo's face. I walked into the room and leant against the wall. All the conversations and eating stopped, and all went silent. I looked around the table to see their reactions. Most were curious, some questioning, while others untrusting. I walked up to Gandalf in the middle of the room and pulled the map from my belt. He went to reach for it but I pulled it away.

"Do you know, what I had to go through to get this, my friend?" I asked, full of seriousness. Gandalf's eyes twinkled in the cunning way they always did.

"Oh I imagine, my desk. Welcome back, Rose," He laughed. Gandalf stood up from his place and hugged me. I laughed into his shoulder and hit his arm. I turned to the Dwarves and pulled back my hood revealing, so they could see my face.

"My name is, Rose gentlemen. I have a lot of experience in battle and many skills to help you," I smiled at them all. The Dwarves all exploded into "Hello's", "Nice to meet you's" and some " What a nice name's." I smiled nodded my head and walked out of the room. I was looking forward to the quest. I hoped it would prove interesting. I wanted to help these folk, claim back their home. As I had never got to.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the plot of the story or the characters except Ebba/ Rose. I also have no claim to the song, Give Me Love, by Ed Sheeran.

Review to tell me how I'm going. xx

Ebba walked back through the small hobbit hole, towards the sitting room. The room was cozy and welcoming, with a small fireplace and a mantle above it with prized silver and portraits. With a flick of her wrist the small, dimming flame came back to life. As she sat peacefully listening to the sounds of the feast, she watched the fire with such intensity she could stay that way forever. No, threats of war, nor dying and destruction. Nothing but, peace and dreams.

Her trance was broken by the laughter of the loud Dwarves inside the dining room. She chuckled quietly, as Bilbo entered. He was looking at her with curiosity.

"Speak, Bilbo. What is it you want to ask me?" She questioned, without judgment.

"Where have you been, Rose? It's been a year," Bilbo stated, a frown adorning his features.

"There are many places I have been, My Sweet. I would be lying if I said there was no danger," she sighed. " I have been to Mordor. I wanted to recover a special artifact. Although, when I arrived, I found the precious object had been burnt, by Sauron," Ebba sat back looking into the flames.

"What was the object? If I may ask," Bilbo trailed off. Ebba smiled at him. He had a true heart, she could tell just by looking into his eyes.

"It was my mother's necklace. When they held me captive, they took everything from me. All my weapons, jewelry, anything important to me. She gave it to me when I was fourteen," Ebba replied wistfully. Bilbo looked at her with sadness and pity. She shrugged it off. Ebba reached into her cloak and brought out her reed pipe. She turned to, Bilbo.

"Would you like to hear a song, Bilbo?" Ebba asked with a grin. Bilbo nodded enthusiastically. She started playing her reeds and watched the fire. As, she played, Ebba willed the fire into shapes of Centaurs, Fauns, and Dwarves dancing around the fire. Bilbo watched, his eyes feasting upon the sight and the sound of the lullaby. He smiled up at her when she finished, the fire going back to how it once was.

"Thank you," Bilbo, smiled at her pleasantly, as he got up and walked into the dining hall where the Dwarves were messing up his house still. She stored her reeds back in her cloak. As she sat, the Dwarves started to sing a song about dishes, which she found quite amusing. Bilbo entered the room again looking disgruntled and she laughed openly at him.

Gandalf came into the room behind him and winked at me as more Dwarves started to wander in. I saw a pair of green eyes looking at me. I smiled at the beardless Dwarve. He was very good-looking, in a ruggish way. I jumped to my feet as I heard three mighty knocks.

Gandalf looked at me, as I rolled my eyes and put my hood up, revealing my scars on my face that, included three long white lines going down my face, from my left eyebrow to my lips. I moved to the dining room and took a seat in the back.

The man, Thorin came through the entrance to the room. With a glance I could tell he was a scarred man. I thought he was very brave, but more than bravery would be needed on this quest. Chivalry, respect and fast thinking would be needed as well. But, I held strong respect for this man and all he had gone through. Quickly, the seats began to fill up.

I found myself sitting behind the two heirs, Fili and Kili. They began to discuss the matters of the meeting Thorin, had attended. THings quickly escalated and soon Kili was shouting things about Gandalf having "slayed" hundreds of dragons in his time. I had a good chuckle at that. All to soon, Gandalf told them that Bilbo had another guest... Me.

"Rose, why don't you introduce yourself to, Thorin," Gandalf suggested. I nodded, and obliged. Gandalf asked, Bilbo for more light. I took that as a sign he wanted them all to see the scar on my face. I stood up and moved around to the front of the room. As, I approached he stood up and studied me, as I was still cloaked.

"Thorin Oakenshield, I have heard so much about you, brave prince," I started off. He looked at me untrusting.

"A woman Gandalf? Does she not know the danger she faces?" He questioned Gandalf, acting like I wasn't directly in front of him. I grew impatient and removed my hood. He looked at me surprised and fearful. Then, his emotion grew to pity.

"What happened to you?" Thorin asked, like he was approaching a nervous deer in the woods.

"I was attacked, by wolves when I was younger. My whole family died and my home was ruined. I understand what you have gone through. I will help you until I draw my final breath," I swore to Thorin.

"If you insist, my lady. What is your name?" Thorin asked after some hesitation. I smiled at him hoping that in time he would trust me.

"Rose, my name is Rose," I answered, shaking his hand.

The rest of the night was a blur consisting of Bilbo fainting at Bofur's lovely describing of incineration, Thorin singing about his home, and Fili, Kili and I becoming good friends. I talked to them for hours about where they were from, the quest and their hopes for the future.

As everyone fell asleep I allowed my self some peace at mind, as I would be in the wilderness from this time on. I rested on my pillow and drifted of with a lovely song going around and around in my head and some lovely, green eyes that belonged to a certain heir.

As daylight was about to break I wandered outside to watch the sunrise. I sat on Bilbo's garden bench and looked out of the rolling hills and small houses. The song that I was so captured by was still going in my head. So I gave in and sang a few small notes;

"_Give a little time to me,_

_We'll burn this out,_

_We'll play hide and seek,_

_To turn this around,_

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_

_My my, my my-y oh give me love..."_

I trailed you basking in the first lights of dawn, staring out over the rolling hills of The Shire. The sun reflecting of the deep, green grass. I felt happy and content here, as I relaxed. I heard him approach.

"You have a very beautiful voice, Rose," Kili murmured from behind me.

I turned around and smiled at him moving over for this, Dwarve that had pulled me in. I knew I could turn into a Dwarve if I so wished. But, I wanted to get to know him, before I put my heart in his hand.


End file.
